Fallen Fang
The Fallen Fang, also called Old White Fang is a faunus organization. Founded following the imprisonment of Ian Belladonna, the former second in command in the White Fang. The Fallen Fang was initially one with White Fang but after Adam Taurus' presuable death, and Ian being put under arrest for free all the members he could from the Attack to Haven at the cost of his own freedom. It still follows Adam's radical methods being their goal to top human society and putting a Faunus-ruled dominion in the world with humanity enslaved. But thanks to Ian's contribution it would be a space place for "elite humans" where his friends and their families could live with no problems. 'Origins' Originally it was just the White Fang's branch in Vale meaning they had the same goal and reason to exist. After the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However, mankind continued to discriminate against them, prompting the White Fang to become the voice of the Faunus. Initially, their activities consisted of nonviolent political protests with such tactics as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way. However, ultimately, these actions proved ineffective. All of this pushed the White Fang to the radicalization, after fruitless attempts to be accepted by the Humans as equals by peaceful means, Ghira Belladonna the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was succeeded by Sienna Khan, who did not share the same belief in nonviolent protest. Under that new direction, the White Fang evolved to its violent and more aggressive behavior. However Adam Taurus and Ian Belladonna considered it wasn't enough so they got rid of Sienna and planned to enslave humanity with the help of Salem's Inner Circle and the Beacons of Darkness. 'Objectives' The current aims of the organization is the complete destruction of human-dominated society with humans either "locked away" enslaved or exterminated. This would be achieved by toppling the governments, the militaries and the schools that train Huntsmen. According to Saanvi Khan, the Fallen Fang's intentions are for humanity to fear them. After Ian break out from the Blackgate he assumes the leadership, and expands from Saanvi's belief, and decides that humanity will also live peacefully with faunus in the world but only the ones that are worthy, meaning that the only humans and faunus that will remain in the world are the ones that obey the Beacons of Darkness. 'Equipment and Abilities' The High Ranks like Saanvi Khan or Ilia Amitola are shown to have unique weaponry. However, the group's ordinary fighters are armed with mass-produced sword-guns and spear-guns designed by Ian during his time at Beacon since he learned about Huntsmen weapons and fighting styles. They are now capable to be a match for average Huntsmen or Huntresses but still couldn't take down skilled ones. Their tactis are limited to work in pairs. The Fallen Fang has developed as a poweful parmilitary organization. And they were able to acquier multiple war vehicles like airships, tanks and even a submarine thanks to the support of Hot Road. They still uses bullheads to transport Grimms and release them into enemy territory. Late, they also acquire acess to Reborn Paladin-300 mech-suits, sent by the Reborn group. Being these a stronger version of the Atlesian Paladin-290 mech-suits prototypes. The Fallen Fang also gets more than enough dust from the mines the Crystal Corp have since the Dark Side is also their ally. And after Ian's petition they get a kind of backpack with robotic wings to glide and also take more things to the missions As Tukson is an expert in hand-to-hand combat he is in charge to train all the new recruits in that fight style to then be trained to fight with their weapons by Trifa and the veteran Liutenant. Then Yume show them how to glide with their equipment to finally be trained in the use of aura and try to unlock the semblance by the Professor Lionheart.